


Safe In Your Arms

by DragonRose35



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy is Excalibur, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry is Arthur, Hurt Eggsy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Mission Fic, Polyamory, Threesome (Relationship) - M/M/M, Worried Merlin, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Eggsy finds comfort the only place he knows where- right in his lovers’ arms, where he belongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So as it turns out, I may be trash for Hartwin, but I am so completely fucking utterly gone for Merhartwin and I fear what this means because it means that this pairing will haunt me in my dreams and there is literally not fucking enough for the three of them.
> 
> Fucking hell, what is my life?
> 
> (It is very likely you will never see me write a fic for just Hartwin now, just a warning, Jesus Christ... *groans*)
> 
> ~ D.C.

_ “Excalibur, apologies for the brief minute of silence- Kay needed my assistance with diffusing a bomb at the Buckingham Palace.” _ A small smile flitted across the young man’s mouth when he heard his handler- and lover’s- voice.

“Been gone longer than a min, guv, but that’s a’ight. I fergive ya,” Eggsy said cheekily, grinning now when he heard the small exasperatedly fond sigh expelled by the older man, though his eyes- narrowed and sharp- were trained on the road beneath the small ravine he stood atop, hidden well within the foliage and trees. “How’s Arthur?” he asked, not having had the chance since he’d been sent on this mission. He worried about Harry since it was obvious to even him how overworked the man was; both he and Aodhán- that is, Merlin- noticed and they were both very worried over the third part of their dynamic trio.

_ “Well enough, lad,” _ Merlin sighed and shook his head,  _ “I just sent the stubborn fool off to his personal chambers for a spot of rest and something to eat.” _

Eggsy sighed in relief and smiled again, “Good. It won’ do fer ‘im ta pass out over paperwork, or God ferbid, in a meeting.”

_ “Of course not,” _ Merlin said, humoring him, but also agreeing with him.

“Will you both be ‘ome tonight?” the younger man asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, worried about the answer. It had been at least a week since both older men had the same night off and Eggsy had been looking forward to tonight as much as Aodhán and Harry have- though their delight is more low key than his own. “That… that is still the plan, righ’?” Eggsy added when Merlin didn’t answer him after the first few seconds and the older man chuckled, causing Eggsy to relax just a tad bit.

_ “Aye, wee lamb, we’ll be home,” _ Aodhán murmured, the smile heard in his voice and Eggsy felt his heart flutter at the sound.  _ “You just worry about finishing this mission ‘a yers, okay?” _ Eggsy nodded then and turned his full attention back to the road.  _ “Your target should be driving by any minute now Excalibur, be on guard and be ready.” _

“No worries, guv, I got this,” Eggys said, cocky as ever and Merlin huffed at him, though refused to say anything further. It wasn’t even two minutes later when his target, driving a nondescript black van, came speeding down the country strip and Eggsy crouched low in the foliage, readying himself for what he  _ knew _ was going to hurt. “‘Ere goes nothin’,” he grunted and jumped, the second that Merlin told him to, and he barely managed to grab ahold to the railings on top of the van so he didn’t go flying off the other side and into the water below the cliffside.

Eggsy only just barely kept from laughing out loud at the exhilaration of it all and settled with a manic grin instead, wind causing his jacket and hair to blow about- he’d have cut it short by now, of course, but he wasn’t about to deny a pleasure of his two lover’s.

“Told ya I got this, Merls,” Eggsy practically purred, somehow just  _ knowing _ that Merlin was rolling his eyes back at Headquarters.

_ “I never doubted ya fer a second, lad,” _ Merlin said, clearly lying, but Eggsy couldn’t fault him for that. He’d have been worried too if their positions were switched, there is definitely no denying that much.  _ “No doubt, however, that yer rough landing alerted those inside to yer presence so tread lightly, Excalibur.” _

“Yeah, yeah, I know wot ‘m doin’,” Eggsy chuckled, quietly to himself, fondness fluttering in his chest despite his cocky pretence.

He carefully made his way to the back of the van, waiting patiently for the doors to open so he could surprise and take out the men inside the back. When they finally did open, he was met with only one man, however, and when he ducked inside, he frowned to himself, looking at the man he’d knocked out the second he kicked him in the head.

“Merlin?” Eggsy asked, worried all of a sudden.

_ “Only one man…?” _ Eggsy heard Merlin muttering to himself, hearing fingers flying over keys faster than the speed of light- at least, that’s what it always sounded like, with how fast the man typed. Eggsy smiled, though only briefly, and instead crawled closer to the front, wondering if he was missing something and his blood froze like ice when he saw that no one was in the front seat- the car being driven by some sort of autopilot technology.

“Merlin!” Eggsy panicked, the same moment that Merlin spoke up, voice frantic.

_ “Get out of there, Excalibur, it’s a trap!” _ Eggsy threw himself towards the back of the van only to find that the man he’d knocked out hadn’t actually been knocked out and the doors were locked from the outside. Panicking further, Eggsy kicked the smug man in the head, sure this time that the man wouldn’t be getting back up and he jumped into the front, trying the windows and the doors, to no luck.

“I’m trapped Merlin, there’s no way out,” Eggsy swallowed hard, gripping tightly to the steering wheel and he tried both the brakes and steering the vehicle away from the railing that was coming dangerously closer. “I-I can’t stop it!”

_ “Hold on, lad, I’m trying to get control of the autopilot,”  _ Merlin spoke to him, sounding as if he was trying to calm Eggsy down, but the younger man could hear the steel edge to his voice.

“Merlin!” Eggsy cried out when he felt the car jerk sharply and he was unprepared for when the van threw itself over the edge and he hissed sharply when his ribs cracked against the steering wheel, his knee clacking painfully against the gear shift, and his head cracking against the window. Spots danced in front of his eyes, but he tried to clear them away just before the van hit the water.

_ “Eggsy!” _ His head cracked against the window again on contact with the water, the glasses hitting against the window hard enough to break them, shattering any communication Eggsy had left with his handler.

The van filled quickly with water, no doubt a hidden leak somewhere that was put there previously just for this instance and Eggsy ignored his injuries, kicking against the window and against the windshield, hoping one or the other would give out. He moved sluggishly by the time he was swallowed under the water that had rapidly filled the van and he gave one last kick to the window, before it finally shattered.

He barely managed to make it out of the vehicle before he felt like he was going to pass out-  _ oh God I’m gonna die… _ With the multiple hits his head took against the window he’d barely even been able to get in a decent breath before the water had consumed him and he understood he only had a little while left before the darkness took him away.

He made one last poor attempt to kick himself towards the surface, but in the end, he knew, it was fruitless.

_ Aodhán… Harry… I’m so… so sorry… _

-0-

He barely registered the feeling of someone pulling him above water, but he didn’t know how long he’d been under in the first place. His brain was fuzzy and everything hurt, so he let the darkness happily claim him again, barely registering the familiar voice or the words spoken by said voice.

“I’ve got him, Merl-… -ve got ‘im…”

-0-

Oh  _ God _ , everything fucking  _ hurt _ .

The second he woke up he wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that it was impossible now that he actually  _ was _ awake. He groaned and scrunched up his face, his head pounding and his entire body aching. “‘ut it ‘f…” he griped, the constant beeping making his headache worse than it was. Almost immediately there was someone at his side and it was only then that Eggsy registered the hand in his hair and he groaned again, “Wha…?”

“Shh, it’s okay Darling,” Eggsy breathed out a sigh of relief when he recognised the voice and he cracked a pained smile, leaning into the hand on his head.

“‘Arry…” he hummed and settled down for a few moments before he frowned, realizing something was very wrong. It was then that he remembered everything and his eyes snapped open, wide and frantic, “A-Aodhán!” he cried out and looked around, panicked. He saw then that he was in the medical wing at the Kingsman Headquarters and while it only quelled his panicking just a little, it didn’t help.

Harry hugged the younger man to him tightly, trying to soothe him with soft words and whispered affections, “Eggsy, my love, it’s okay.”

Eggsy shook his head and whimpered at the pain of it, closing his eyes tightly, “N-no, ‘s fucking  _ not _ ! T-the van wen’ over the fucking cliff a-and I couldn’  _ stop _ it an’ then my glasses  _ broke _ an’-” he was trembling and he cut himself off trying to swallow around the hard lump in his throat. The beeping was becoming frantic and Eggsy realized belatedly that it was matching his heartbeat. “I-it w’s a fucking t-trap…” he finished in a whisper, heart aching and Harry made a wounded sound in the back of his throat.

“You’ve been asleep for two days, my dear boy… and not for a moment did our dear Aodhán leave your side until I forced him to go get something to eat,” Harry murmured, sighing softly. “He should be back any moment now, Darling, and when he does, trust me when I say that it is very doubtful that he will let you out of his sight for a good long while at the very least.” Eggsy took in a deep breath at hearing this words, relieved beyond measure, and he let it out shakily, pulling away only a little from Harry’s embrace.

“‘m sorry,” Eggsy whispered, brokenly, but Harry only shook his head, smiling lovingly at him.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Treasure, I assure you,” Eggsy closed his eyes, feeling warmth at the words, and he only opened them again, realizing he dozed for a few minutes, when he heard the door open. The second he caught sight of Aodhán, haunted brown eyes meeting dazed green, Eggsy lit up, smiling. The older man froze when he saw that Eggsy was awake, but that lasted only a single heartbeat before he was making his way to the bedside, setting the cup of tea he’d gotten on the side table before sitting on the edge of the bed and he pulled Eggsy into a fierce, but gentle hug.

“Oh my wee lamb,” he breathed out, pressing gentle kisses across Eggsy temple, under the bandages wrapped around his head. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy, mo ghraidh.” Eggsy frowned at the apology and he made a wordless sound in inquiry, hugging Aodhán back with all the strength he had at the moment. “I should have realized it was a trap and pulled you back before you’d become trapped.”

“‘s not yer fault, babes… ‘sides, everyone makes mistakes, righ’?” Eggsy hummed and nuzzled against the older man’s jumper, sighing softly at the familiar smell.

“Eggsy, I-” Aodhán started but Harry cut him off with a quick kiss.

“Aodhán, Darling, Eggsy is alive and safe, thanks to your quick thinking. Percival never would have made it there in time if you hadn’t contacted him when you did,” Harry sounded so relieved at this fact and Eggsy smiled, recalling faintly hearing Percival’s voice when he was brought out of the water.

“See? Ya should listen ta Harry… ‘m alive an’ tha’s all that matters righ’ now.” Eggsy murmured, sounding as exhausted as he felt and he realized, quite quickly that he was about to be pulled back into the darkness. Aodhán and Harry soon realized the same, if the fact that Aodhán was letting him go was any indication. Eggsy whined at that, but settled back into the bed reluctantly. He refused to let go of the older man though and blinked sleepily at him, “Stay?” he asked, not even sure if the word translated correctly, but he was relieved when he saw Aodhán smile in answer, sharing a look of fond love with Harry.

“Of course, my wee lamb, I’ll stay,” he answered, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Eggsy’s temple before settling comfortably next to the younger man, arms wrapped tightly around him.

When sleep claimed Eggsy once more, he felt nothing but happiness, warmth, love, and  _ safe _ .


End file.
